


Let The Shadows Fall Behind You

by millsandcrane



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, some angst i guess?, the tropiest fic you can ever imagine, these two nerds are so into each other i s2g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray makes Cisco an offer he can't refuse when he invites him to an exclusive exhibition showcasing all the best inventions across the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Tuesday night was boring. In fact, he couldn't think of a time when Tuesday nights  _weren’t_  boring. Caitlin had gone home, Dr Wells was somewhere else in the building and Cisco was multitasking between guiding Barry through a safety route and blowing grape scented bubbles.

God bless lollipops with gum centers. 

“Left,” Cisco instructed. “Then take two rights.” 

“I’m out.” Barry was breathless. 

“You good?” He asked. 

“Yeah, see you soon,” Barry replied. 

‘Soon’ meant speeding into Star Labs before Cisco could even blink. He’d gotten used to it though. Barry clapped him on the shoulders and slumped down on the seat next to him.  

“God, I’m starving.” Barry shook his head. “Pizza? Or should I go down to the little Thai place around the corner that just opened up?” 

“Dude, you know me, I can never refuse a good pepperoni... But Thai is good too.  I can never decide. So it’s your choice.” Cisco shrugged. He was cool with whatever. 

“Joe and I got pizza the night before so I guess we’ll get Thai this time.” Barry grinned. 

“Great, you want me to call, or?” Cisco began. 

“It’s all good, I’ll order over there.” Barry turned and ran out the door just as Cisco was about to offer to pay half. This always happened. 

He knew how the night would end too, this was practically routine. Barry would come back in fifteen minutes tops. They’d eat, place an old movie from Dr Wells’ collection into the TV. Half-way through Barry would lament about Iris, and Cisco would lend a sympathetic ear while really thinking that if Barry just told her, he wouldn’t be having all these problems. Then Barry would ask “Anyway, how have you been?”. 

Just then, Cisco’s phone buzzed. An unknown number. Odd.  

 **Hey Cisco! I have something exciting planned for the weekend! Hope you’re free!! :-) :-) :-)** **  
**

He hesitated before typing back.

_who is this._

**It's just me! **:-) :-) :-) **:-) :-) :-)******

It was borderline terrifying how many smiley faces and exclamation marks this person used. He decided to respond anyway. 

_whos me?_

**Oh sorry! I forgot you didn’t have my number. It’s Ray! **:-)**** **  
**

Cisco was relieved. Now all the enthusiasm made sense.

_rayyy whats up man? what where u talking about before?_

**Are you free to call?** **  
**

He dialled Ray’s number immediately, curious about his messages. 

“Cisco!” At the sound of his voice, Cisco was reminded of how one of the things he liked a lot about Ray was his ever present optimism. It was always a nice thing to have in his life.

 “Ray! So what was up with this whole weekend thing?” Cisco asked. He started pacing back and forth. “And how’d you get my number anyways?” 

“Felicity gave it to me,” Ray said. “As for the weekend,  It was just brought to my attention that the Inventor’s Gallery was this weekend, and well, guess who scored two tickets?” 

“No way, I mean that is so  _awesome._  But you have to book like nearly a year in advance. How did you end up grabbing them practically last minute?” Cisco’s feet were bouncing in excitement. 

“I have friends who owe me favors, perks of being me, I guess.” Ray laughed. 

“Duuuddeeee, I would love to go, I’ve been dying to go there ever since I heard about what it was.” Cisco crashed back down on his seat. Then he paused with the realisation that he couldn't abandon Barry and the rest of their team like this.

“Cisco, are you there?” Ray asked after the weird silence. 

“Yeah- yeah I’m here but maybe it isn’t such a good idea at all. I mean like, I have duties over here, I can’t just abandon them.” Cisco said with a groan.

“I highly doubt Barry would object,” Ray said. “You can’t miss an opportunity like this, just one little weekend. Then you’re back to saving people.” 

“I’ll  _consider_  it.” Cisco was weak. He couldn’t resist accepting. He popped his gum nervously. “Besides, I only help save people. Barry’s the one in the suit.” 

 “Okay, I’m taking that as a yes, and what do you mean? That makes you a hero,” Ray replied excitedly.

 “Thanks?” Cisco was trying to play it cool at the compliment. He ended up sounding mega awkward instead.

 “Great! Text me your email and I’ll send you the itinerary,” Ray said.

“Yeah, sure thing.” Cisco was glad that Ray couldn’t see his face. He texted him his email with the most embarrassing grin on the entire planet. Thank god they’d hung up now.

 “So… who were you talking to?” Barry’s voice was sly and Cisco rolled his eyes at what he was trying to imply. When had he gotten into the building anyway?  

“Ray Palmer, so you can quit it with whatever you’re trying to get at.” Cisco’s stomach started to rumble when the most amazing smell of the Thai green curry hit his nostrils. He yanked the bag off Barry and set it on the counter.

“Suuuureee,” Barry said in the kind of tone Cisco hated. The kind of tone seven year olds used whilst singing that damn ‘kissing in the tree’ song. The kind of tone Cisco used when he talked to other people, not the other way around.  Sure Ray was attractive but Cisco didn’t think of him like that. Besides, wasn’t he with Felicity?

Either way, he was sure Ray was 100% straight.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Cisco muttered pointedly. “Ray’s gotten us two tickets to the IG, which is one of the coolest things in the history of ever. So, I hope you don’t need me this weekend because we’re leaving on Friday morning and won’t be back till Monday night.”

“IG?” Barry questioned.

“Inventor’s Gallery? Yet you have the audacity to call yourself a nerd...” Cisco said in the most sarcastic solemn tone. “But, if you do need me around, rest assured that I will not go anywhere.”

“Are you kidding? You should most definitely go,” Barry insisted. “You have a chance to be surrounded by your kind of toys. I think we can manage without you fine for a couple of days.”  

“I guess I’ll let Caitlin and Dr Wells know tomorrow then,” Cisco accepted the plate full of food Barry had just dished out.

Friday needed to hurry up and get here already.


	2. Two

Ray fiddled impatiently with his hands. He always needed to be doing something- preoccupying his mind somehow instead of just standing still. It was simply how his mind worked, and he didn’t understand what was taking Cisco so long. Ray’s three texts had gone unanswered and he hoped Cisco would turn up soon. If he had to be honest the days leading up to today had been a bore, so seeing Cisco would most definitely be the highlight of his week.

“Whoa, your jet- it’s huge. I mean I knew it’d be big, I guess I’m just taken back that’s all…”

Ray turned around to see an expression of awe on Cisco’s face. _Finally_.

He debated on whether or not to give him a hug and although he wanted to, he decided to raise his palm instead. Did Cisco like hugs? It was embarrassing, the amount of time Ray spent thinking over these things.

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” Ray said as Cisco enthusiastically returned the high-five.

“Sorry I was late- man, you have no idea how hard it is to find-” Cisco began.

“This area? Trust me, I know. Central City Airport is a mess.” Ray interrupted before he could stop himself.

“And don’t I know it?” Cisco snorted.

 “I think,” Ray said. “We should probably get going right about now.”  

Cisco followed, as Ray led the way into the Palmer Technologies jet.  He gave a curt nod to the flight attendant that waited to greet them.  He pointed at where they would be sitting and took hold of Cisco’s suitcase. With an easy shove, it got inside the cabin baggage that was high up.

“Dude come on, I’m not _that_ short.” Cisco complained, collapsing on the soft leather seat. “I could have done that myself.”

“Sure…” Ray teased and sat across from Cisco.  “It doesn’t seem that way from up here.”

“So, we’ll be landing in L.A. in a couple of hours, right?” Cisco asked, rather distracted.  He was replying back to Barry and Caitlin’s ‘have a safe flight’ texts.

“That we will. We’re taking off in a couple of minutes actually.  I hope you’re up for some champagne and ice-cream.” Ray responded. “And actually, anything else you want. Perks of having a trained chef on board.”

He just wanted Cisco to have a good time. 

“You have trained chef on board?” Cisco’s eyes widened slightly. “Of course you do. This is most definitely gonna be the best flight I’ve ever had.”

“That’s the plan,” Ray winked.

 

* * *

 

 

Before they had taken off, Cisco had mentioned that this was going to be the best flight he’d ever had. Ray had agreed. What Ray hadn’t realised that it was going to be the exactly the same for him. They got along, obviously they did.  Ray liked to think that he knew Cisco reasonably well. His intelligence, well, it was mind-blowing. He knew he had a brother and Star Labs was basically his second home. He knew Cisco was witty and kind and painfully sarcastic when he wanted to be.

But these hours spent alone, he got to know him even better. When Cisco snatched Ray’s tablet and sketched his own ideas across the upgrade designs for the Atom suit.  When he absent-mindedly began ranting about something that had happened in Central City. His candy obsession. How warmth basically radiated from his every word and action.

He hadn’t had fun like this in a long time, especially after the misery his and Felicity’s inevitable break up had caused. Any romantic feelings he held for her were now gone, he was sure of it. However, sometimes he would find himself lingering over the good moments and his chest would ache. Not because he wanted her back, but because of what could have been.

He smiled a tiny, sad smile but it turned into something even brighter when Cisco caught his eye.

“I really shouldn’t be surprised at this kind of thing anymore.”

The plane had just landed and Cisco saw a limo waiting for them outside. Ray shrugged. He’d gotten his assistant to book one with the hotel. It was the best five star that was closest to the exhibition venue. Actually, it was more of a resort than a proper hotel but Ray was sure it’d be just fine.

Cisco shot up and grabbed his suitcase before Ray could, giving him a satisfied smirk.

Ray rolled his eyes and went to where he’d kept all of his stuff. Three suitcases and a large metal briefcase containing his experimental equipment. What? He liked to be prepared.

Their flight attendant, Hannah, helped him move his things out of the aircraft and down the metal stairs. Cisco dragged his wheeled bag behind them, questioning Ray’s motives behind bringing so many things. Ray shook his head in faux disappointment.

“And here we were, thinking you understood me.” Ray joked as he helped the limo driver haul all of their luggage into the trunk of the vehicle.

“I do, man, I do,” Cisco protested, eyes twinkling.  

Ray responded with a grimace.

The both of them slid into the backseat and continued their banter.

 

* * *

 

 

Splashing cold water on his face, Ray did his best to clean himself up before he met Cisco for drinks. The ride to the hotel was half an hour, and within setting a foot inside, the concierge had told them of a cocktail hour that had begun some time ago. Neither of them objected, so their plan had been decided.

He pulled on tight fitting t-shirt. Dark blue, casual with long sleeves. Ray smoothed out his jeans, left the room and went to go knock on Cisco’s door. They had rooms right across from each other, it was pretty great. 

Cisco was waiting in the hallway instead, wearing a graphic tee under a black blazer. His hair was tucked into a neat bun and his expression was surprisingly anxious.

“Okay don’t laugh at me for this Jurassic park shirt…” Cisco pointed at his chest.

“No, no it’s totally cool. I love Jurassic park too!” Ray exclaimed. Cisco looked only the slightest bit cuter than usual.

“Right... y’know,” Cisco said as they began walking to the elevator. “Who doesn’t? You’re a good friend, Ray. ”

 “Of course I am,” Ray grinned. “But seriously, so are you,”

A couple minutes later, the two of them found two empty bar stools and took the opportunity to grab them.

“Wow, this place is really amazing,” Cisco commented, staring at their surroundings. “Neon, beach-y but still classy… and filled with nerds. Everyone going to the IG must be staying here.”

“Oh definitely.” Ray waved the bartender over.

“What would you like?” She asked. “Complimentary snacks are also available.”

“I’m just going to stick with a beer,” Cisco said.

“Tap or Bottle?” The bartender began scrawling on her notepad.  

“Uhh, a corona’s fine,” Cisco replied.

“I’ll get a vodka on rocks…” Ray requested.

 “God, how can you drink that shit?” Cisco questioned.

“Don’t tell me we’re gonna fight about our preferred liquor now as well.” Ray said.

“Well, I mean, if you’re going to drink vodka on its lonesome then I don’t know what to tell you, dude, I really don’t,” Cisco began. “First of all, how- ”

“Sorry, um, sir?” The bartender returned, interrupting. “This is from that gentlemen over there..”

A gin and tonic mix was placed down in front of Cisco.

“Thanks, I _guess_ …” Cisco accepted, and gave a polite nod to the guy who had paid for the glass. “Free drinks are always welcome.”

The guy nodded back and Ray felt a twinge of discomfort. Maybe not _discomfort_ exactly, but he couldn’t place the exact sensation. What was going on with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge thank you to my beta, lindsay! 
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, jealousy + them actually attending the exhibition to come. 
> 
> thanks for reading <3


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a non explicit make-out part after the break line (unfortunately not with ray/cisco but that will come soon i swear) but just a heads up in case you want to skip.

The truth was, that guy that had bought Cisco a drink was attractive. Not like, woahh attractive like say, Ray, was. But Cisco thought he had a nice jawline and pretty eyes and looked approximately as old as he was.

The stranger winked and raised his glass at Cisco.

Ray scratched the back of his head awkwardly, unsure of what to do. “Sooo, are you gonna-”

“I don’t know.” Cisco cut him off.  “Maybe? But man, I’d rather not ditch you.”

He said this out of personal experience, nothing sucked more than being abandoned as one of your friends went off to hook up with someone else. And he’d noticed a sadness lingering in Ray’s eyes but he didn’t want to assume what was going on. It could be anything, really.

Cisco noticed as Ray’s face shifted from slight uneasiness to a falsified, cheerful grin. “I think you should go for it, I mean, why not? Right?”

Now Cisco was the confused one. “You sure?”

“Definitely! I have the ATOM suit upgrades to work on- you were asking earlier why I had a lot of luggage, and well, I bought some of the equipment with me. And I thought we could work on it over the weekend, so why don’t I go set up a makeshift lab in my hotel room?” Ray said before downing his entire drink,

There was something off about Ray’s attitude. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it but Cisco shrugged and smiled anyways. “If you’re sure then… See you in the morning? 8am in the hallway?”

“Yeah, see you then,” Ray turned and walked away.

Cisco pushed aside his concerned thoughts over Ray and took the last sip of his corona. He was determined to go talk to this stranger and then see where this night would lead.

He slid off his stool and approached the guy, sitting on his left side.

“Hi,” The stranger grinned. “I was wondering if you’d come.”

“Well… here I am,” Cisco replied. “And your name is?”

“Geoff,” He leaned in closer. “And you?”

“Cisco,” Cisco said.  “Are you here for the IG?”

“Uh huh, I’m assisting my boss in something big he’s planning to show off.” Geoff replied. “What about you? Hanging around Ray Palmer and all…”

“You know Ray?” Cisco asked.

“Nah, but who hasn’t heard of him in this field?” Geoff said.

“True,” Cisco responded. “So, what are you presenting?”

“It’s a surprise.” Geoff smiled slightly.

Cisco talked for a while longer with him. Geoff didn’t mind paying for their drinks even though Cisco had vehemently argued against it. The guy was cute, but boring. He did seem genuinely interested in Cisco’s work though, and Cisco didn’t mind indulging into a few details. It was nice, to hear someone actually wanting to know more. There were some real self-absorbed people Cisco had gotten with in the past.

“You wanna get out of here?” Geoff suggested a half hour after.

“And do what?”

“You know….”

“Oh,” Cisco exclaimed.  “Oh, yeah- that. Yeah, let’s get outta here, man.”

 

* * *

 

 

They went up to Cisco’s hotel room. It was the closest, and after stepping indoors Geoff kissed him very sweetly. He was at least a head taller than Cisco, and they continued staying in that kinda awkward spot for a second, before he wrapped his arms around Geoff and they stumbled onto the couch.  

Cisco’s back was against the cushioning, his hands were in Geoff’s hair and the position they were in was perfect. Comfortable. The only thing that was bothering him was that Ray was literally staying across the hall. It just didn’t feel right. Cisco tried to ignore that feeling as much as he could. It’s not like he and Ray were _dating_ or anything, and he had a hot guy kissing his neck right now. His priority was to focus all his attention on the hot guy.

And god, he wished he could. The only thing he could think about right now was Ray trying to assemble his lab completely alone. Probably muttering things to himself under his breath, and probably accidentally blowing up something.

Geoff’s lips reached his own again, and as Cisco kept kissing him back, the more he realised that he wanted nothing more than to march to Ray’s room right across from him and help him set things up and help him upgrade the ATOM suit. Cisco was questioning what was wrong with him for abandoning an opportunity with a nice dude like this. Something had to be. But this- this entire situation- it wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair to Geoff, and it wasn’t something that Cisco had truly been wanting.

“I’m sorry.” Cisco broke them apart. “I mean- you’re a great guy but- ”

Geoff climbed off of him. “You can’t do this. It’s okay.”

“I really am sorry, honestly man, I just...” Cisco continued.

“It’s fine Cisco,” He said. “See you around, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Cisco replied, embarrassed and exponentially more confused about his feelings. “See you around.”

Geoff shut the door behind him and Cisco quickly reached for his phone to talk to Caitlin. He had so many conflicting feelings going on right now, and he knew he could rely on her. When she picked up, all he could hear was loud music.

“Cisco… Hey!!” She sounded tipsy. “It’s um- it’s uh, Karaoke night with Iris. Say hi, Iris.”

“What’s up?” Iris yelled over the phone.

“I guess this isn’t a good time,” Cisco said.

“Noooo, noooo it’s a good time, we’re having a good time, right, Iris?” Caitlin laughed loudly.

“Yes! we most _definitely_ are.” Iris added.

“So how’s it going with Ray?” Caitlin giggled before burping loudly.

“Ooooohh, Ray.” Iris teased.

“Come on,” Cisco laughed at their antics. “It’s not like that.”

“That’s how the best ones start,” Iris said, suddenly all thoughtful. “Trust me, I know from personal experience.”

“Yeah,” Caitlin sighed dreamily. “Okay, so, tell us what’s going on, we’re like next in line for Karaoke so hurry up.”

“Okay, I was with this guy right...” Cisco began. “Someone hot- nice, even. And all I could think about was Ray.”

“I knew it,” Iris blurted out. “Not about the being with someone part, but the you and Ray part. Oh my god, I am so good.”

“Well, you didn’t become an investigative reporter for nothing,” Caitlin told her and then directed her attention towards Cisco. “You should tell him how you feel before it’s too late.”

“I don’t even know if he likes me in that way, y’know. I actually have no idea if he’s even into dudes. And are we all forgetting that he’s with Felicity? I’m doomed.” Cisco explained.

“Who wouldn’t like you?” Caitlin responded and Iris hummed in agreement. “And oh god you don’t know? Ray and Felicity broke up a while ago.”

“Seriously?” He replied. Well, that explained his sad mood.

“Seriously,” Iris said. “Sorry Cisco! We’re up for Karaoke now but good luck with Ray.”

“Yeah, let me know if anything happens,” Caitlin said hurriedly. She hung up.

Cisco groaned, then decided to head in the direction of Ray’s room.  He just wanted a distraction, and helping with the suit would give him one. Ray probably wanted some company as well, the break-up must’ve been rough.

Ray opened the door on the second knock and seemed surprised to see Cisco. Cisco was too distracted by his checkered pyjama pants and grey tee to notice his face.

“What about your plans before?” Ray said.

“Plans change.” Cisco grinned. “You still want a hand?”

“Sure.” Ray moved out of the way to let Cisco come in. “He seemed pretty boring anyway.”

“He _really_ was massively boring.” Cisco shut the door behind him.

Hell would freeze over before he told Ray the truth. He had to figure out whether Ray was still into Felicity, whether he was interested in guys at all- and most importantly, how the hell to bring this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> godddd i really wanted to include them going to the exhibition in this chapter but this whole situation turned out longer than it should have lmao so that'll have to be next chapter, i promise! i'm alternating perspectives in every chapter so next it will be ray's and you'll see more pining for cisco ;)


	4. Four

Ray had seen a lot of impressive things throughout his life but this exhibition was… something else. Someone was twirling spirals of purple liquid in the air, a man was surrounded by a group of android security guards and a woman was using a metallic headpiece to levitate the objects in front of her. Ray was sure this was only a taste of what was to come.

“This is just… Woah…..” Cisco muttered, enamoured by the surroundings.

“Oh yeah.” Ray replied. “It’s incredible.”

 “Let’s go see more.” Cisco insisted and rushed forward. There was a bounce in his walk, and Ray fought back a smile before increasing his pace and joining Cisco.

They proceeded to spend the rest of the morning admiring the technology people were presenting. When they weren’t admiring, they were criticising the design, and arguing over how it could be improved. It was fun, and Ray missed getting in touch with his inner nerd and having someone there who offered a new perspective.

Although he was dressed in casual flannel and jeans, he was still getting recognised occasionally, mostly by Ivy League college students who were seeking a financial investment in their work. Ray would internally groan but he offered them his assistant’s email and told them they could send in a pitch.

Cisco mocked him mercilessly. With his; “You were seriously trying to hide your identity? In _those_ clothes?” and he’d say “Mr Palmer” at the end of sentences in a sugary sweet voice. Ray knew Cisco loved to annoy him but now he needed to find out something embarrassing to tease Cisco about.

And that something came very soon.

 

* * *

 

It was around 2pm in the afternoon when one of the many halls in the exhibition started filling up. Ray had heard someone nearby talking about a miniature teleportation device- successful with mice, specifically. It sounded… unique. Of course he’d have to check it out, and Cisco agreed enthusiastically. The two of them headed in that direction and Ray managed to spot two empty seats near the front.

He was ahead of Cisco and he wasn’t expecting to hear a hushed “Dude- we have to go to the back. This isn’t even a joke.”

Ray whipped his head around to try to understand what Cisco worried about. After looking up at the stage, he finally did. The guy Cisco had almost slept with was the one assisting the professor with the piece of technology  

“I _really_ hope he didn’t see us, see _me_.” Cisco scratched his head awkwardly.

“Oh no, he definitely did.” Ray had accidentally made eye contact and now the atmosphere was irritatingly tense.  Why did they have to be so close to the stage? Damn it.

“Okay phew, okay,” Cisco said in the fakest relaxed tone. “Okay, that’s fine. Now let’s move.” 

Cisco didn’t just move, he jogged- he even leapt.

That didn’t help at all, because his foot caught on a black wire that blended in with the carpet and his entire body collided against the floor.

And the length of wire went with him. It was just Cisco’s luck that it was the one attached to the microphone stand. The stand right next to Almost-One-Night-Stand guy.

And with a loud bam! Ray saw Almost-One-Night-Stand-Guy get hit right in the eye.

Cisco scrambled up, and whirled around to see if anyone else saw what had just happened. Ray looked at him anxiously and tried to stifle a laugh that was threatening to emerge.

“Let’s go.” Cisco dusted off his pants. “Now.”

Ray was more than happy to leave.  Most of the people surrounding them were staring or trying really hard not to. Cisco’s lips were pressed together tightly, his entire face flushed  red. The two of them got out of the hall immediately.

“Um well, _never_ mention this humiliation again.” Cisco said once they were at the far end of the corridor. “Now I know what it feels like to die.”

Ray finally took a deep breath and laughed for a long moment. “I’m sorry… I am sorry for laughing but- Oh god, that mike hitting the dude’s face. It’s so ridiculous.”

“Go Cisco,” Cisco cheered sarcastically. “First I kick him out and now I’ve probably given him a black eye.”

“It’s not that bad, honestly…” Ray said, reassuringly.

“Shut up.” Cisco broke out a smile. “It is. And you’re never gonna let me forget this, are you?”

“You know what they say about karma.” Ray shrugged.

“Huh. You better not tell my friends.” Cisco shook his head. 

“We’ll see about that.” Ray smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want this chapter to be so short but i hadn't updated in so long, i wanted to give you guys something before i write a longer one. next one will be the accidental spooning/ bed sharing one ;)))))))) and i'm going to try to update in the next few days. 
> 
> hope you've enjoyed this <3 comments/kudos are always appreciated.


	5. Five

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Ray reluctantly smiled and signed some autographs in the afternoon after someone had pointed their finger at him and loudly exclaimed "Oh my god, you're Ray Palmer". Plaid hadn't been the best choice of disguise. Cisco was just relieved that no one had managed to recognize him as the guy who had caused the microphone black eye accident.

They'd gotten out of the Inventor's Gallery in the evening, had dinner at a little burger place and then Ray had ordered several drinks right up to his hotel room. He sipped on a martini with one hand and entered calculations into his computer with the other.

Cisco was lying on his bed and skimmed through his messy scrawl of ideas in his notebook, humming enthusiastically whenever he came across something that caught his eye. And though the both of them were concentrating on their individual things, it didn’t stop the arguments and teasing happening on the side. Later, Cisco assisted him in unloading three full bags of equipment and setting up his ATOM suit in the corner

Ray revelled in this kind of atmosphere. He was dressed in comfortable pyjamas, it was quiet and he had a good partner, it was times like these where he got the most work done. They’d been so caught up in it that neither had realised it was nearing 1AM in the morning. It was only when Cisco absent-mindedly checked his phone he had realised the time.

"Damn...it's getting late. I better head back to my own room now. We have to get up early tomorrow. Bleugh.” Cisco stretched his arms. Honestly? Cisco wouldn’t have minded crashing right there but he wasn’t sure how Ray felt about that.

"Bleugh indeed,” Ray replied. “I can’t believe we lost track of time.”

"You should finish up soon and get some rest too,” Cisco suggested.

"Whatever you say, babe." Ray grabbed another drink from the room service trolley.

_Babe!?_ Cisco wasn’t sure how to react.

 “Oh no!” Ray stammered, all of a sudden. His face was bright red. “I didn’t mean- _babe_ , babe, not that you aren’t a babe or anything. Wait… I just got so used to- with Felicity. Wait. What-what am I saying?” He stared off into the distance.

“Goodnight, _Babe.”_ Cisco couldn’t help himself but he was doubling over in laughter as he left Ray’s hotel room.

 

* * *

 

Cisco wasn’t expecting loud, frantic knocking at his door just as he’d started to drift off to sleep. Who the hell was this? He was going to kill them. At this point, the only acceptable excuse was an evacuation for some terrible natural disaster or gunmen entering the building.

Instead, when Cisco reached the door, he saw Ray wearing a sheepish expression.

“I was working on the ATOM suit’s armoury system,” Ray explained before Cisco could ask. “It blasted the door open.” He pointed behind the both of them.

There was a hole that burnt through Ray’s hotel room door. Some of the hotel staff were cleaning the mess. 

Cisco sighed deeply.  “What are you going to do now?”

“Stay with you,” Ray responded.

Cisco moved out of the way to let his friend in. 

“Hopefully the door will be repaired by tomorrow,” Ray said. “That’s what the hotel told me anyway. I’ll have to pay for the damage, of course.”

“Sorry for coming to you like this,” Ray continued. “All of the rooms are taken because of the convention.”

“Dude, it’s fine,” Cisco said.

“I’ll take the couch.” Ray offered.

“I respect that you have enough faith in yourself that you think you’re actually going to fit.” Cisco said sarcastically. “But let’s be realistic here. You won’t.”

Cisco was so much shorter and not even he could cram into that tiny white decorative piece.

“So that means….” Ray began.

 “We’ll have to both sleep on my bed.” Cisco finished. “It’s not ideal but there’s really nothing else we can do.”

“Right? I mean we’re both adults, why should this be awkward? I’ll sleep at my end and you stay at yours.” Ray pulled the covers down.

This all seemed very surreal to Cisco, who couldn’t believe he was sleeping next to _Ray_. God… this was going to be an experience. A weird one he’d have to tell Caitlin all about the morning.

Moments later, the lights were off and the both of them had settled down in bed.

“This is so weird,” Cisco said aloud.

“I know.” Ray replied.

Cisco had so many things he wanted to say but “Goodnight, Ray.” was all he could manage.

“Goodnight, Cisco.” Ray mumbled tiredly, his eyes drooping.  

 

* * *

 

  
  
It was only because of the moonlight seeping through the curtains that Cisco could faintly make out Ray’s face in the darkness. He looked exhausted but also… peaceful. Sleeping near him was probably one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to Cisco. There was an ache in his heart when he accepted something in that he was struggling with for a while. Cisco came to the conclusion that he liked Ray. He really, _really_ liked him. God, why’d he have to like him? He was sure Ray would never feel the same way back.

Cisco sighed and turned his body around to face the wall. He shut his eyes and tried to think of more positive thoughts.

Four AM. It was 4 fucking AM when Cisco was forced to wake up… yet again. He’d been fast asleep when he felt something heavy come and smack him right in the face. It was Ray’s arm.

Ray was still asleep but must have been unconsciously stretching. He was one of _those_ people. The ones who moved around an annoying moment in bed instead of staying still. Cisco shifted Ray’s arm off of his face.

Cisco groaned miserably and moved even further to the side of the sheets. That was when he heard Ray’s murmuring. It wasn’t clear but Cisco could make out a few words; ATOM, here, why, beer and _Cisco._  Now, he was just amused. Why the hell was Ray saying his name? 

Cisco snorted and tried once again to fall asleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ray got up the next morning pressed right against Cisco. It wasn’t an exaggeration, he was so close that he could hear him breathing. His mouth was so close to Cisco’s ear and his left leg was draped across Cisco’s knee. It was so embarrassing and Ray tried to shrug himself off.

In doing that Ray accidentally woke him up. Bleary eyed, Cisco turned to stare at him and wondered what exactly he was doing.

“I move around a lot, sorry,” Ray apologised.

“Trust me, I noticed,” Cisco grumbled. “Your arm fell on my face.”

“Then I’m even more sorry. Hey, why don’t I order us breakfast. What do you want?” Ray offered, rolling off the bed.

“Waffles and coffee. But not only do you move around an annoying amount, you also talk in your sleep.” Cisco yawned.

“I know, so what’d I say?” Ray stretched his arms. “All I’ve been thinking about are my calculations.”

“Oh, just my name.” Cisco smirked. He loved teasing Ray.

Ray’s face burned a dark red and he spun around so he wouldn’t have to face Cisco. “Oh really? That’s funny.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Ray added. “We have to leave for the convention soon so I better call room service and order up breakfast.”

Cisco found it kinda strange how he avoided the subject entirely, Ray Palmer was a man of many talents and quick comebacks was one of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! there is nooo way i am going to abandon this story and there's only about 2 chapters left till we're at the end :) i hope you enjoyed reading this! 
> 
> comments/kudos are appreciated ♥ ♥ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are always welcome. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://joeswest.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
